Antilock brake devices (ABS) are available as an device that suppresses idle running due to locked wheels by detecting that the wheels are locked or slipped when a vehicle is braked and executing a control for automatically loosening a brake. The antilock brake device is applied with a system for simultaneously controlling right and left braking forces to rear wheels and a system that independently controls the right and left braking forces to the rear wheels, and the systems can be switched. For example, an antiskid controller described in Patent Literature 1 described below selectively uses a select low control, an independent limiting control, and an independent control according to a travel state of a vehicle.